1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting assembly and, more particularly, to a lighting assembly comprising a flex cable and LEDs.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Flex cables, such as flexible flat conductor cable (FFC) or flexible printed circuit cable (FPC) are generally well known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,368 discloses a contact strip terminal which can be attached to a flex cable.
There is a need, such as in automobile applications, for a lighting assembly which uses a flex cable. The use of a flex cable can allow the lighting assembly to be located in relatively small thickness areas. However, the attachment of a lighting device to a flex cable would normally require a connector interface. Such a connector interface increases the cost of the lighting assembly, increases the size of the lighting assembly, and causes potential reliability problems. Thus, there is a desire to provide a lighting assembly which uses a flex cable, but which would not include the problems which would otherwise be created with a connector interface between the flex cable and the lighting device.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a lighting assembly is provided which includes a flex cable; and a plurality of lighting devices directly connected to conductors of the flex cable. The lighting devices each comprise leads placed against an exterior side of the flex cable and have teeth which pierce through insulation of the flex cable and the conductors to make a mechanical and electrical connection with the flex cable.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a lighting assembly is provided comprising a flex cable; a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) connected to conductors of the flex cable; and splice terminals connecting predetermined ones of the conductors to each other at predetermined locations. The flex cable comprises cutouts to control circuit paths.
In accordance with one method of the present invention, a method of assembling a lighting assembly is provided comprising steps of providing a flex cable; and connecting a plurality of light emitted diodes (LEDs) directly to the flex cable. The step of connecting comprising teeth on leads of the LEDs piercing through conductors of the flex cable and being deformed to mechanically and electrically connect the leads to the conductors.